


Warmth

by eternal_night_owl



Series: LietPol Week 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Depression, LietPol Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: When Lithuania is feeling down, he can always count on his boyfriend to be there for him. Mostly light-hearted fluff.





	Warmth

_Hey Liet! Are you still coming over this weekend?_

 

_I’ll make pierogies! You can have totally have some but only if you come over._

_You’re not mad at me, right?_

_I’m getting worried, Liet. Text me soon._

Lithuania sighed as he read over the fifteen messages Poland had sent him in the last week. He felt terrible every time he looked at his phone,  the texts growing increasingly desperate with each one. While he wanted to text Poland back and assure him everything was fine, he didn’t know what to say. He could barely find the energy to get out of bed.

Lithuania put his phone on the coffee table by his bed, pushing a half empty bag of chips out of the way to make some space. He sighed as he looked at the pile of dirty clothes off in the corner of his room. He knew he wouldn’t be doing laundry today, just like he hadn't done a single load in the past two weeks.

Lithuania couldn’t pinpoint exactly what made him feel so empty inside, but it wasn’t the first time he felt this way. It was as though someone turned off the switch that allowed him to feel.

_You’re overreacting, Lietuva. You’re just being lazy and making excuses_. He knew he had no reason to feel down; he had his freedom, a boyfriend he loved with all his heart, and two brothers he would give his life for. Lithuania was well aware he was a fortunate man who had it far better than many, including a good deal of his own citizens. But still, for the past couple weeks he couldn’t find motivation to do much more than eat and sleep.

He didn’t know what he would do about Poland, but he had to tell him _something._ He felt horrible for making his boyfriend worry.

A few seconds after that thought, he heard the front door open and Poland’s chatter.

“-and you better have a good explanation on why you haven’t returned my texts, Liet. I woke up at eight in the morning on a _Saturday morning_ to come see you-”

_Shit!_ He thought to himself. _I don’t want him to see me like this, he has his own problems to worry about._

Poland stopped mid sentence as he appeared in the front doorway of Lithuania’s bedroom. He gaped at his boyfriends greasy, tangled hair, the old t-shirt and pajama pants he was wearing, and the garbage and dirty laundry in the room.

“Liet, what happened? Are you sick?” He looked his boyfriend up and down. Despite his messy state, he didn’t appear to be ill.

“I’m fine, Poland. It’s just… It’s been a bad couple weeks. But nothing I can’t manage.” he added at the end. Worry overtook Poland’s features.

“Are you having flashbacks again?” he asked, concerned.

“No, it’s nothing that serious, Poland. I suppose I’ve just been more tired than usual.” He tried to sound casual, but that didn’t stop Poland’s concern. He walked over and pulled his arms around him, dusting his cheeks with soft kisses.

“Well, if you want to lay in bed and rest, then let's do it together. We can watch a movie later if you want and I'll catch you up on what's been happening at the world meetings. Did you know that America put pink hair dye in England's shampoo again? He looked totally ridiculous...”

As Poland continued to gossip about the other countries, Lithuania took comfort in Poland’s warmth and words, grateful for the company in spite of himself. He could always count on his boyfriend to fill his silent house with lighthearted chatter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LietPol Week Day 3: Silence


End file.
